Les ficelles du métier
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les jumeaux Sanza apprennent à Moucheron les ficelles du métier de détrousseur...jusqu'à ce que leur petite séance d'entraînement dérape en quelque chose d'un peu plus tactile.


**Titre** : Les ficelles du métier

 **Fandom** : Les salauds gentilshommes (tome 1)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genres** : lime et humour (un peu de dub-con, underage)

 **Personnages** : Les jumeaux Sanza/Moucheron, Locke Lamora

 **Nombre de mots** : 1042

 **Commentaire** : J'ai écrit cette fic pour quelqu'un (que je ne dénoncerais pas, même sous la torture) parce que le pairing lui plaisait. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, je tiens à signaler qu'il y a du contenu à connotation fortement sexuelle (même s'il n'y a pas de scène de sexe à proprement parler), donc je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais si ça vous rebute, sincèrement, laissez tomber.

* * *

C'était avec les jumeaux Sanza que Moucheron passait le plus clair de son temps au sein de la bande. En vérité ils formaient deux petits clans : Locke avait Jean, et ils s'occupaient des arnaques, tandis que les jumeaux et lui s'occupaient de toute la périphérie, que l'on pourrait qualifier de logistique. Cela les arrangeait, car, de l'avis de Moucheron, la responsabilité qui pesait sur Locke et Jean n'était pas des plus enviable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait rapidement appris à apprécier chaque membre du groupe : les jumeaux, au tout début, s'étaient montrés rudes et Moucheron pensait alors qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Puis il avait compris que c'était dans leur caractère. Ils étaient comme des grands frères un peu trop bourrus et jamais à court de sarcasme. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas commettre d'impair - une seule petite erreur pouvait lui causer une semaine de moqueries acerbes.

Ils étaient aussi souvent disponibles pour lui apprendre de nouveaux tours, et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait s'entraîner avec eux. C'était agréable de se trouver en terrain familier et d'être soutenu au lieu d'être écrasé. Car les jumeaux Sanza étaient comme ça aussi : ambivalents, ils pouvaient passer des jours à se foutre de sa gueule, mais aussi lui montrer les ficelles pour ne pas se louper une seconde fois.

Actuellement, ils lui montraient toutes les façons de faufiler sa main dans les vêtements de quelqu'un. Moucheron avait revêtu un lourd manteau et jouait les victimes.

\- Parfois, il faut aller voir à l'intérieur, comme ceci, indiqua Galdo en glisssant ses doigts contre la doublure. Il y a parfois des poches au niveau de la poitrine. Parfois non.

\- Le plus difficile, ce sont les bourses accrochées à la ceinture, expliqua Calo en désignant un petit sac pendant au large ceinturon qu'arborait le garçon pour son déguisement. Avant, c'était tellement évident que même un mioche comme toi aurait pu le faire. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques années, il arrive qu'ils soient retenus par un Piège à Doigts.

\- C'est quoi un Piège à Doigts ?, demanda Moucheron.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Galdo retira la main du manteau pour se frotter les doigts, comme au rappel d'un mauvais souvenir. Calo grimaça :

\- Essaye de ne jamais le découvrir. Pour cela, la technique est un peu compliquée, mais il suffit de connaître le truc...

Moucheron mourrait de chaud sous ses frusques. Les jumeaux le tripotaient depuis bientôt une heure, et ses nerfs commençaient à le lâcher. Tous ces contacts physiques discrets et non-voulus finissaient par le mettre mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il n'osait pas se plaindre, de peur de se faire envoyer paître la prochaine fois qu'il demanderait un conseil.

\- Il y a aussi les poches du pantalon, continua Calo. Plus c'est serré, moins c'est possible d'y accéder, mais avec un peu de doigté...

Il faufila deux doigts contre sa cuisse, tâtonnant si légèrement que Moucheron pouvait à peine le sentir.

\- Elles peuvent se trouver au niveau des hanches, ou au niveau des fesses, même si c'est rare, susurra Calo en déplaçant ses mains.

Moucheron rougit vivement.

\- Qui a jamais entendu parler de poches sur les fesses ? C'est idiot ! On risquerait de s'asseoir dessus !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard complice, et la pression des doigts de Calo se fit plus présente. Le garçon frémit des pieds à la tête.

Galdo se rapprocha, tout sourire. Il palpa sans vergogne son postérieur, et ce sans lui demander son avis.

\- T'as beau être aussi maigre qu'un bambou, t'es tout charnu de cette endroit-là, dis donc...

Moucheron repoussa sa main, rougissant. Calo en profita pour caresser, presque négligeamment, son entrejambe.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à voler par-là...oh, je crois bien que oui...

Le garçon gémit en le sentant presser son sexe; il agrippa son poignet.

Galdo se plaça derrière lui et lui enleva son manteau.

\- Tiens, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Et puis tu dois être couvert de sueur...

\- Il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements, suggéra Calo, avec ce sourire enjôleur qu'il réservait habituellement aux muguettes

Moucheron ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Tous tes vêtements, susurra lascivement Galdo à son oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, figeant le trio sur place.

Locke Lamora entra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Il piqua quelques bricoles de ci, de là - un foulard coloré, quelques babioles de moindre valeur, des chausses et une broche.

\- N'abîmez rien, sinon Jean vous le fera payer au centuple, dit-il en farfouillant.

Il enfila une veste en tissu chatoyant et se contempla d'un oeil critique dans un miroir. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière puis regarda les jumeaux d'un air étonné - alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le coup de la surprise de son arrivée. "Eh bien quoi ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?"

\- Heuuu.

Locke haussa les épaules, se lissa encore un peu les cheveux et sorti.

Calo et Galdo se mirent à rire, pendant que Moucheron tentait de calmer les battement affolés de son coeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !, marmonna-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

Il recula et atterrit dans les bras tendus de Calo. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui !

Il se pencha dans le cou du garçon et celui-ci poussa un couinement étouffé en sentant ses lèvres humides glisser sur sa peau. Il s'agrippa à une épaule en frissonnant.

\- Hmmm, fit Galdo en s'agenouillant pour défaire sa lourde ceinture.

Il dénuda ses cuisses minces et les embrassa tour à tour, déclenchant un nouveau frisson dans le corps de Moucheron.

Les mains de Calo se frayèrent un chemin sous sa tunique, parcourant le tracé de sa cage thoracique.

\- Si frêle, chuchota-t-il d'un ton appréciateur. Comme une fille.

Le garçon rougit mais ravala la réplique qu'il aurait voulu lancer. Les doigts de Calo venaient de s'arrêter sur ses tétons et Galdo caressait ses fesses en remontant ses lèvres toujours plus haut. Son visage lui paraissait brûlant et toutes ses pensées formaient un maelström bruyant dont il ne parvenait à dégager aucune cohérence.

Bientôt il fut nu à la merci de ses deux compères. Et ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois lorsque Moucheron hoqueta un "S'il vous plaît !" suppliant, les yeux fermés et le corps offert à leurs désirs insatiables.


End file.
